Heart of Steel
by insanityISsane
Summary: Akatsuki is one of many people trapped inside the game of Sword Art Online, where he meets a girl named Ellehcir. Can the two fo them survive to the end of this Death Game that they are trapped in. Rated M for possible future chapters
1. Chapter 1

SAO fanfic

Chapter 1

Virtual reality

In the world of SAO, Sword Art Online, a vrmmo everyone was now logging in for the games first official starting time. On the floating structure known as Aincard, on the first floor in the town of beginning's people were starting to log in, and start there experience in SAO.

"Finally I'm back." Akatsuki said as he looked around at his surroundings to see what had all changed since his time in the beta. After standing there and looking around more and more people were logging in, as the people who logged in started walking around the city, Akatsuki started running the streets dodging people who were looking at the stalls of weapons, armor, and other clothing, along the streets. As Akatsuki continued running taking a left turn down an alleyway hr collided with someone knocking them both to the ground. "Watch where your going." A female voice said as, Akatsuki started to get up off the ground and look at whom he had knocked over. "Here let me help you up. Akatsuki said as he offered a hand to help the girl up, "sorry for running into ya, my name's Akatsuki." Akatsuki said as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and smiled. "Well my name is Ellechir." The girl replied, "well sorry for running you over maybe I'll see ya around some other time." Akatsuki said as he started running off to meet up with a buddy of his, "well maybe, just don't run people over." Ellechir said as Akatsuki turned a corner and out of sight. "Well he seems pretty cute." Ellechir said to herself as she started to walk off.

As a few more minutes passed Akatsuki found himself outside of the city. "Yo Klein, what's up." Akatsuki hollered out to his friend, as he ran over to him, "Hey there Akatsuki. What took ya so long." Klein said as he turned and fist bumped with Akatsuki. "You know me running a little late today." Akatsuki replied, "well how about we start with leveling up a bit." Akatsuki said as he drew his blade, "let's get to it then." Klein replied as he pulled out his curved blade as well, as they both charged towards a small group of wild pigs. A few minutes passed as Akatsuki and Klein finished up with the small group of wild pigs. "Well that was fun" Klein said as he sat down on a nearby rock, "Yeah it was." Akatsuki breplied as he fell backwards onto the grass. "I feel like I could take on some more of those pigs, but then again I'm getting hungry." Klein said as he looked at the time, "I got a pizza coming in a few minutes, after that I was gonna party up with some friends. You should join us." Klein said as he looked at Akatsuki. "Sure why not. I don't really know many people who got this game other than you, and that person I ran into earlier." Akatsuki said as hr looked up at the sky, "You mean you met someone already?" Klein questioned Akatsuki, "I wouldn't really call it meeting someone more like running into them and falling to the ground." Akatsuki replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'll catch ya in a few minutes gotta log out to get my pizza." Klein said as he waved his hand to bring up the game menu, and looked at it for a fee minutes. "Something wrong?" Akatsuki asked as he stood up, "there's no log out button." Klein said as he started panicking. "Hold on a second let me take a look at mine." Akatsuki said as he waved his hand to bring up his game menu and saw no log out button either, "well it is the first day of the release so there are bound to be a few bugs and glitches." Akatsuki said as he waved his hand to remove the game menu. "I guess all there's to do now is wait for them to fix it." Akatsuki said to treasure Klein as he sat back down on the ground. "Yeah still though I got that pizza coming." Klein said as he rubbed his head furiously at the thought of not getting that pizza. As the two of them sat there talking in the distance towards the main city they could hear bells ringing.

Back at the town square in the middle of town Bells were ringing, and as they rung players began to teleport back to the town square. As all the players had finally been teleported to the town square the sky turned a bright shade of red as a, figure in a red cloak appeared. "I welcome you all to the grand opening of SAO." The figure spoke, "As many of you have probably already noticed there is no log out button." The figure paused for a moment as everyone looked an saw there was no log out button, "I assure you this is no bug, but a feature I added, also the only way to log out is by beating and clearing all 100 floors of Aincard." The figure spoke as everyone started looking around and in shock that they couldn't log out unless they beat the game. "Also another feature, if you die in this world you will die in the real world." The figure spoke as he brought up images of reports and news stations talking about what was happening and to show he was not lying. "That concludes the grand start of SAO." the cloaked figure said as he disappeared from sight. As the cloaked figure disappeared everyone started to scream and or cry at the mere thought of dying in the game, and being trapped in here till they cleared all 100 levels . "Klein we better get a move on to the next town, so let's round up the rest of your friends and get." Akatsuki spoke as Klein looked over at him, "You sure you could get all six of us there." Klein looked over at Akatsuki as he asked him looking for an answer. "It'll be a little bit more difficult with six than two." Akatsuki replied as he paused before continuing, "But I'm sure we can get there bow let's go." Akatsuki said as Klein took off to find his friends with Akatsuki following behind him. "I sure hope that one girls going to be ok." Akatsuki whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

SAO fanfic

Chapter 2

Second chance meeting

A few months had already passed since everyone logged into SAO had been trapped in the death game, since then a hundred players about had been killed and the first floor had yet to be cleared. Since then Akatsuki and Klein along with Klein's friends had been leveling up while searching for the first boss room door.

"We've been working on mapping out this dungeon for five days and have yet to find the boos room door." Klein said aloud as they had just finished defeating a few monsters in the dungeon, "Well let's head back to the town for now we'll keep looking again tomorrow." Klein said as him and everyone started headed back to the town. "You guys go ahead. I'm going take a few more minutes to look around myself." Akatsuki hollered to Klein, "You sure you'll be good on your own?" Klein asked Akatsuki, "Yeah. If I need to I can run away." Akatsuki replied as the both waved there hands and walked separate ways for the time being. As Akatsuki continued to map out the dungeon a little more he heard the sound of a fight going on, remaining cautious Akatsuki made his way closer to the noise of the fight to see a blonde haired player fighting a monster using a sword and shield. "She looks to be a pretty good fig..." Akatsuki said to himself as he noticed it was the girl he ran into the first day this death game all started.

As Ellechir finished off the monster another one appeared from know where taking advantage of her being weakened after fighting the previous monster. As the monster swung the hammer it wielded Ellechir placed her shield to defend herself being knocked back a bit, breathing heavily, and looking exhausted like she had not rested in days. As Ellechir raised her sword and pointed it at the enemy it glowed green as she sped towards the monster to stab it but was blocked by the monsters own hammer as it swung upward knocking her sword away, leaving her unarmed except for her shield. As the monster began to attack forcing Ellechir to defend using her shield and to keep up with the assault the best she could.

"Alright I've seen enough." Akatsuki said as he charged in as he held his sword with the hilt towards the front his sword glowed red as he swung into upwards knocking the monster backwards as he now stood between Ellechir and the monster. "Hey how you been?" Akatsuki asked as he looked back at Ellechir, as she looked at him with a puzzled look, "You may remember me as the guy who ran you over first day here." Akatsuki replied with a grin as the monster charged at him as he held his sword to the side as it glowed red, and swung twice across the monsters chest downing it. "You mean you're." Ellechir started to say as Akatsuki looked back and nodded hi head, "I did say I'd see you around sometime. Looks like it was a good thing." Akatsuki replied as he sheathed his sword. "So what's brings you all the way out here by yourself?" Akatsuki asked as he extended a hand to help Ellechir up. "I don't really remember why I came out here. After a bit I was just fighting to survive I guess." Ellechir replied as she started walking deeper into the dungeon as Akatsuki grabbed her arm, "Nope your going to leave the dungeon for the day you try to fight anymore you might very well actually die.". Akatsuki replied as Ellechir just nodded her head in agreement, "Not to mention your worn out and could use the rest." Akatsuki said as he and Ellechir headed out of the dungeon.

As Akatsuki, and Ellechir made there way out of the dungeon they stopped at the entrance for a moment to rest. "So you wanna come back with me to my group we got a small place were renting right now, if you wanna get some rest and food." Akatsuki offered Ellechir as he stood there. "I guess. I don't really have much gold, used it on getting a bunch of swords." Ellechir replied as she pulled the last sword she had out to look it over, "last one I got is this one." Ellechir said looking over the sword. "looks like that swords seen better days." Akatsuki spoke as he looked the sword over as well, "well I been fighting with the other swords I had till they broke then brought out a new one." Ellechir replied as she sheathed the sword as she started headed back to the town, as Akatsuki walked beside her. "Well when we get back into town we'll head to where I'm staying at currently." Akatsuki said as they continued to walk, "if you want as well you could party up with me if ya want rather than going by yourself." Akatsuki said as he leaned his head back to whistle a bit. "I'd rather just not get anyone killed if something does go bad." Ellechir said as she looked down at her feet, and stopped walking. Having noticed Ellechir stop walking Akatsuki walked back to her, "Hey what's the worst that could happen if you work with a group of people." Akatsuki said as he pause for a moment, "Well if you work with our little group worst thing to happen would be me running you over again, that being worst case scenario." Akatsuki said as he chuckled at the last part, which earned a bit of laughter from Ellechir. "Alright I'll party up with you for a bit see how it goes." Ellechir said smiling more brightly now then previously. "We better hurry back to the town I guess. If I don't show back up soon Klein will end up coming out here searching for me" Akatsuki said as he grabbed hold of Ellechir's hand as they both started running back to the town. While running back to the town Ellechir started to smile more brightly than the first day that the death fame started


	3. Chapter 3

SAO fanfic

Chapter 3

Boss Raid

As Ellechir and Akatsuki walked back to town, Akatsuki received a message from Klein. Swiping his hand to bring up the message, "Of Akatsuki you better hurry to the outdoor theater in the town they've found the first floor boos room. There's gonna be a meeting to get a raid group to get this started." The recorded message said as it ended with a beep. "I know I said you needed some rest and stuff, but think you'd be up for helping clear the first floor boss." Akatsuki said as he looked over at Ellechir, "I mean you are pretty good with that sword and shield, so it'd be a big help." Akatsuki said as he waited for a response. "Sure. But this swords not gonna last through a boss fight I know that for sure." Ellechir said with a cheerful voice, "Don't worry about that sword, I got another spare one that I won't be needing." Akatsuki said as he looked back at Ellechir. As Akatsuki, and Ellechir made there way to the outdoor theater where the meeting was being held, they could hear talk about the boss room being found.

As Akatsuki, and Ellechir arrived at the meeting, Akatsuki was being waved over by Klein, who was with the rest of there small group.

"Yo Akatsuki over here." Klein hollered out as Akatsuki walked into the outdoor theater followed by Ellechir. "See you guys made it back to town." Akatsuki said as he walked up to where klein and his friends were. "Yeah made it back without a problem. But who's your friend?" Klein asked as he pointed over at Ellechir who sat beside Akatsuki, "She's the person I ran I to the first day of this game, before meeting up with you." Akatsuki replied as he looked at Ellechir, then back to Klein. "Well about time you made it back. They found the first floor boss, and were about to discuss how to go about it." Klein said as he looked as Akatsuki.

As the meeting progressed, they went over the strategy they would use as well as formed raid partys. As the meeting ended everyone headed for the town square, some eating a meal which may be there last, others got some rest.

"Yo Akatsuki we're gonna head back now." Klein said as he started to head back with the rest of his friends. "See you guys at the raid tomorrow then. I'm gonna stick around with Ellechir for a while, since she's my party member." Akatsuki said as he waves at Klein, "Alright then." Klein replied back as he and his friends made there way back to the small place they were renting. "Hey Ellechir before I forget here's that sword I was talking about." Akatsuki said as he swiped his hand downward and going through his inventory, and finally materializing a longsword with a green his with yellow designs on it, "Take it it'll help keep you safe and be good till about the third or fourth floor." Akatsuki said as he handed Ellechir the sword. "I - I can't take this. It must have been hard to get." Ellechir said as she looked over the weapon. "A little secret between me and you, I was in the beta so it wasn't that hard to get, even helped my buddy Klein, and his friends a bit as well." Akatsuki said as he stretched a bit, "I thought most of the people in the beta would have left all the new people and look out for themselves.". Ellechir said as she thought about it. "Most guys from the beta probably would, but there are a few of us who already figured out that if we're to get out of here we need to help all the other people as well." Akatsuki said as stretched backwards, "For me that even means giving someone a good weapon for free." Akatsuki said as he looked back at Ellechir with a big grin on his face, "So you wanna get something to eat and get some rest before the big raid tomorrow?" Akatsuki asked as he turned around to look at Ellechir. "Sounds good to me, as long as your paying I don't have much gold on me." Ellechir replied as she smiled and stood up, "Well where we going?" Ellechir said as she bumped Akatsuki. "I don't really know." Akatsuki replied as they both walked off down the road. few hours passed as Akatsuki and Ellechir got something to eat and talked for a bit, and went there sperate ways for the evening. Akatsuki walked to the edge of town and state beneath a tree as he watched the sun start to se t in the world of Aincard, "Well tomorrow we show everyone in this game that it can be beat." Akatsuki said aloud to himself as he sat beneath the tree. A couple minutes passed as he sat there watching the sun, as he heard footsteps approaching, "Fancy seeing you here." Ellechir said as she giggled, as she sat on the ground near Akatsuki. "Yeah just passing some time before tomorrow." Akatsuki said as he leaned back against the tree, "Are you afraid that you may die tomorro?" Ellechir asked Akatsuki as she looked down and hugged her legs close. "I try not to think about i." Akatsuki replied as he looked up, "what about you?" Akatsuki asked Ellechir as he looked over to see Ellechir hugging her legs close. "I'm scared." Ellechir replied as she didn't move from her position, "Its a scary thought I know. But since you're with me the last thing that I'd let happen would be let a friend die on me." Akatsuki replied as he put his hand on Ellechir's shoulder to comfort her.

As the sun rose in the world of Aincard, the raid group had already headed out towards the Boss room in the dungeon.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Diabel, the man who formed the raid group, asked as everyone looked ready to fight. "Alright here we go then" Diabel said as he swung the Dior open into the boss room.


	4. Chapter 4

SAO fanfic

Chapter 4

Hope arises

As Everyone charged into the dark room there was no sign of the boss, As everyone stood there.

"I don't like this Akatsuki." Ellechir sais as she moved a bit closer towards Akatsuki, "don't worry to much I don't plan on letting a friend die here today.". Akatsuki replied reassuring Ellechir, as the dark room became lit revealing what looked to be a diamond hall, as a large creature jumped in from of the raid party, kobold lord, and kobold sentinels appeared. "Alright everyone remember the plan now attack." Diabel shouted as everyone charged the sentinels, making way for group A to attack the kobold lord. As Akatsuki and Ellechir charged one of the sentinels, Akatsuki swung his sword upward ruining the sentinels guard as Ellechir charged in slamming into the sentinel and slicing at it, and downing it. "Alright all we have to do is keep these little dudes off the party attacking the kobold lord." Akatsuki said as he spun around slicing at a sentinel, then spinning again slicing once more, "How you doing over there Ellechir?" Akatsuki asked as he watched Ellechir down another sentinel. "I'mdoing fine over here." Ellechir replied as she dashed off after another sentinel with Akatsuki following right behind. As the raid continued on and the larger groups of the raid continued switching and taking down the kobold lord till his last HP bar hit the red zone, where he let out a loud roar and threw down both the sword and buckler that it had been fighting with and drew a nodachi. As the creature drew its Nodachi, Diabel charged forth as the creature jumped in the air and brought the sword down with great force sending Diabel flying through the air as he finally hit the ground, with his HP bar completely gone. As Diabel body dispersed and shattered, many people of the raid group started to lose hope and became disorganized. As the creature start its relentless assault on the now disorganized raid group and attacking again. "This ends here." Akatsuki said to himself as he looked where Diabel was at before shattering and dispersing from the game, "I plan to beat this game and get out alive." Akatsuki shouted as he charged towards the kobold lord as his sword glowed red as he swung it upwards deflecting the kobold lords nodachi from killing another member of the raid party. "Just as the kobold lord was about to swing and hit Akatsuki it was blocked by Ellechir who had rushed in behind Akatsuki to help, "Thanks." Akatsuki said as he rushed at the kobold lord who had jumped backwards, "I can't let a friend die not before I get to know him better." Ellechir replied as she rushed in behind Akatsuki. "All of you leave him to us." Akatsuki said to the rest of the raid group as he and Ellechir charged in to beat this floor and give hope to everyone in this game. As Akatsuki and Ellechir charged in he spun to the right as the Kobold lord swung the nodachi Down missing him and hitting the ground as Akatsuki sliced at the creatures arm as it again tried slicing him with the nodachi, only to be stumble backwards as Ellechir charged in blocking the nodachi with her shield. "Thanks again." Akatsuki thanked Ellechir as he charged in again continuing the attack. As Akatsuki and Ellechir continued there assault working the kobold lords HP bar down it finally landed a hit on Ellechir sending her flying over into Akatsuki as the slid into one of the pillars. "Hey Ellechir you okay?" Akatsuki asked as he looked to see see Ellechir's HP bar in the red zone., as the kobold lord charged at them. "O crap." Akatsuki said. as the kobold lord drew near one of the groups charged in and blocked the kobold lord's path, "we'll keep him busy while you get ready again." Agil said as his group charged after the kobold lord, as Akatsuki nodded his head. "Alright let's get you back behind this pillar." Akatsuki said as he moved Ellechir behind the pillar and giving her a potion, then ran off to finish the boss off. "Alright let's finish this." Akatsuki yelled as he charged at the kobold lord, as his sword glowed red as he lunged at the kobold lord slicing then throwing the boss to the floor, then charged in for the last attack, "I will beat this death game!" Akatsuki shouted as he spun right and sliced the boss, then lunged from the ground slicing the kobold lord diagonally across the chest. As Akatsuki landed on the ground the boss shattered as a sign appeared saying floor cleared, congratulations. As everyone stood in silence for a moment looking at the sign, they all started to cheer loudly. "You did it Akatsuki." Ellechir said as she came over and hugged Akatsuki real quick, "It was nothing really." Akatsuki said as he ran his hand through his hair, and blushing slightly. "That was some good swordsmanship there." Agil said as he walked up, "thanks for saving us back there." Ellechir said as she let go of Akatsuki. "I should have noticed sooner that the weapon the boss switched to wasn't the same as the beta." Akatsuki said as he looked up at the ceiling, "Don't be to hard on yourself, you were busy surviving to notice." Agil said to reassure Akatsuki.

In the end after defeating the first flirt boss, and being ridiculed for being in the beta, Akatsuki decided to take all the hatred and attention away from the other beta testers. It was in that brief moment that everyone forgot about the beta testers and only focused on Akatsuki, as Akatsuki began to walk away and make his way to the second floor Ellechir followed after him as he walked through the doors to the second floor.


End file.
